To Hope or to Fear?
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: Mondler. Four months after season 11 ends Monica becomes violently ill; but through a thunderstorm of emotions, their week goes from bad, to good, to worse. Probably going to be a threeshot; but if I get lots of positive feedback, I might make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, because if it were, there would actually be a season 11._

**To Hope, or to Fear?**

**Four months after the final episode of season 10**

"Monicaaaaa"

"What, Chandler?"

"I just put Jack and Erica to sleep."

"Oh."

"Mon, where are you? You don't sound too hot."

"I'm in the bathroom throwing up everything that I've eaten in the past 24 hours."

Three seconds later Chandler came running into the bathroom to Monica kneeling next to the toilet, gasping.

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know I was reading a book one minute, and then next I had to throw up"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, no, it'll probably pass in a few minutes; I probably just had some bad shrimp last night."

"Are you sure…"

"YES, Chandler; I'm fine!"

"The new parents gazed deeply into their other half's eyes for a few seconds, until Monica broke off the eye contact and shoved her face towards the toilet and spewed out her guts for the third time that day.

_Three Hours Later; (All six friends, Emma, and the twins are at the coffee house)_

Monica is lying down in the bright orange couch, with her head on her husbands lap, and Ross is on Chandler's other side.

"Mon, I really think that we should take you to the hospital." said Ross

Chandler solemnly nodded his head "I've tried taking her all day."

"UGH, I just have stomach cramps; geez guys, just shut up! The throwing up has stopped! You can't just take me to the hospital because of cramps, the doctors will laugh at us!"

"But Mon you…" Ross' comment was interrupted but a look of anguish on Monica's face and a slight squeal from her lips.

"That's it, I'm taking you in. Ross, can you watch Jack and Erica for a couple hours?"

"Yea, no problem."

Monica's face was still screwed up in pain and consequently was not able to retort. "Come on guys, help me get her to the car."

Phoebe and Rachel stood up to help but immediately backed away from the look that Monica gave them.

"I can get up on my own, thank you very much." Breathing heavily she walked out to the car with her keys in hand, and with every intention to get into the driver's seat; but Chandler caught up to her before she got to the car, gently grabbed the keys from her hand and jogged the last steps to the car, and opened the door for her. Monica gave him a look before slowly getting into the passenger seat. Chandler hurriedly got into the driver's seat and started towards the hospital. Five minutes into the journey, Monica let out a slight scream and a curse.

"Do we have an Asprin in this damn car?" Chandler turned away from the busy traffic of New York and glanced at his wife, before pointing towards the dashboard infront of her. "There should also be a bottle of water under the seat as well."  
"K."

When they finally got into the hospital, Chandler placed Monica in one of the waiting room chairs and ran up to the front desk to the nurse in charge.

"What seems to be the problem today?"

"My wife was crouched by the toilet throwing up for over an hour today, and about two hours later she started having horrible stomach cramps. I only just convinced her to come her."

"Ok sir, if you would just fill out these forms, a doctor will be with your shortly."

Chandler took the forms and pen from the nurse and headed back to sit next to his wife.

When he reached her, he noticed that she had tears in her eyes and her hands were wrapped around her stomach.

"Monica…" he said with much emotion.

"Chandler, I, I don't know what's wrong with me. It hurts more anything I've felt before"

Chandler sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her "Do you think that it hurts more than when you accidentally cut off my toe?" He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. She lightly slapped his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be just fine, Mon. The doctor will call us up in no time; just try and relax for now." With those words, Monica slowly closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

About a half hour later, Chandler gently woke up his wife. "Mon, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Groggily, she answered "Um, no why?" With a frown on his face, he pointed to her feet, where a big puddle of clear liquid was forming—with a few drops of bright, red blood intertwined with the clear.

Author's Note: Please review! I'm only intending on making this a three-shot (is that even a word? haha); but if I get a lot of good response/reviews I might make it a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I really want to dedicate this chapter to the few reviewers, who inspired me to sit on my bed with my laptop at 1:30 in the morning and continue with this story.

Disclaimer: Not mine =[

**Chapter Two**

The couple glanced at each other for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, and in that split second that they were staring into the window of their spouse's soul an electric shock of emotions were shared—fear, anxiety, and mostly love.

"Chandler…" gasped Monica, before her body slumped towards the chair that she had jumped off of only seconds previously.

Chandler made a grab towards her body, but his reaction was too slow, and consequently, her body made contact with the hardback chair; and her head hit the edge of it.

Chandler quickly straightened up her body to be properly sitting on the chair, so that her frail body would not slip out of the chair; and yelled out to the nurse.

"What… what happened here?!"

"I don't know, all of a sudden a clear liquid was here, and then I woke her up to ask if she had to go to the bathroom, she saw the mess on the floor and passed out; I-- I think she hit her head" Chandler answered in a gasp. "What's wrong with her?!

"Well Mr." the nurse glanced at the chart that she was carrying "Bing, I think that your wife's water just broke."  
"Wh—but—we… we can't… HUH?!"

"Mr. Bing, your wife is in labor we have to get her into a room now!"

"Wait—but this isn't possible. Look at her stomach! She's not even pregnant! Plus were infertile."

"Well then, you should either be jumping for joy or cursing… I don't know I'm not your wife. What the point is that we have to get a doctor to examine her, because I highly doubt that she's nine months pregnant, and that baby's ready to come. Which means that this is a danger for both her and the baby's life."

Author's Note: So I think that I've decided that this is no longer a 3 or 4 shot story; I think that I'm just going to call it short story now, because I feel like this chapter needs to end here, and even with a 4 - shot, I'm never going to be able to finish the plot line that I had for this story. So I hope that you guys aren't disappointed or something… please review! It means the world to me. =]


End file.
